Impulse
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Impulsive decisions, decisions made with little thought, tend to be disastrous. Ruin good things. But, sometimes, they can lead to even better things.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened in a moment.

Her life up to it was _perfect_, especially on the dating front. Dating her BFBF, her clear soulmate. Eyes for him and only him. No one else compared.

Up until that stupidly random no-idea-what-happened action on her part.

It had been another one of Drakken's schemes. Something about draining resources from some car maker by distracting people with hockey? It was pretty incoherent as far as Drakken plots went. Just like all the other ones since the Lorwardians came.

Per the norm her and Ron ended up bound against the wall by their wrists and anklesin electronically-controlled restraints. Ron had been hesitant to use his newfound power mastery to break out. She didn't blame him. If she was being honest, she was as scared of his power as she was in awe of it.

Maybe that had a part to play in the mess? Fearing her BFBF? If it had, it was still the lesser part to a great mystery.

At that moment Drakken has been leaning right into her face, proclaiming his genius even with the ring of petals again popped up around his neck. Soon he would be one of the wealthiest men to carry out schemes as he wished and blah blah blah. Normal everyday Drakken.

Except… Somehow, that day, that moment, was different. There was _something _that had caught her attention. Made her see him slightly differently.

She'd noticed how he smelled as a start. A strange combination of mint, coffee, some kind of flower, and machine grease. It smelled like a type of exclusive, expensive cologne. Maybe that had been it? Curiosity that something about him seemed to be at odds of who he was?

It could've been the friendliness. Whenever Shego wasn't around, which was increasingly frequent, Drakken simply chatted with Kim. A little with Ron, but mostly Kim. He'd stopped trying to hurt her, let alone kill her, several plans ago. Now he pretty much restrained her and talked with or at her. The villainous equivalent of making a friend. One that she somewhat reciprocated.

Or maybe it was taking in his features. He looked a lot like Ron. She could've been confused at the similarities, even with as obvious as the differences were. He wasn't a pretty boy, but there was a strange kind of ugly yet boyish charm to him.

Maybe it was even his eyes? Deep pools of dark blue that she'd never taken notice of until that moment. They were expressive, bordering on beautiful. Completely at odds to the rest of him.

...she was guessing. Kim had no real idea why she'd done it.

In that moment, with his face in hers, his scent piquing her curiosity and his appearance catching her attention, she did something truly mystifying: she'd found herself leaning forward into his smirking gloating face and kissing him. Not a quick peck… Or was it? It felt like a while that they were kissing.

It felt so _right_ that it took her breath away. All the previous kisses Kim had gotten were nice. Enjoyable to a degree. Ron's lips were familiar to her now in a pleasant way. She looked forward to more from him.

But the one with Drakken? Pure fireworks. An overdone saying, but it was painfully true.

He must have gotten bitten by the same bug, as for a second, he kissed her back. It probably wasn't obvious to anyone else, but she could feel the reciprocity. His lips had been chapped. Somehow it didn't detract from the experience.

The moment had passed.

Drakken had suddenly recoiled. Almost tripped over his own feet trying to back away from her. His face was a bright purple as he sputtered and babbled nonsense, confusion clear as day.

Shego looked revolted. Her face was scrunched in disgust and offense. Kim didn't know what she had to be offended by; she and Drakken weren't a couple. Rumor even said she'd turned him down.

Ron… She hadn't looked directly at him, but she could see in her periphery that his face was contorting in some manner. Outrage, disappointment, whatever. She didn't know.

Everyone froze like statues for a few seconds after initial reactions. Almost like no one could believe what happened.

Then Shego, being her usual snarky self, broke the quiet with a quick quip of, "If you were looking to distract Doctor D, I'd say you succeeded."

She was right. It was obvious she was; the man was now completely oblivious. Muttering to himself, wiping at his lips while his gaze darted every which way but at Kim.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Just a sec, let me reset Doc and then we can get back to the back-and-forth." A smirk crossed her face. "Like your _terrible _taste in men, Kimmie. I guess the buffoon isn't enough?"

Kim curled into herself slightly at the dig. That was… What had she been _thinking_? And Ron…

She still couldn't look at him.

Shego was slapping Drakken hard in the face when Wade finally hacked their systems to release the metallic bonds around her and Ron's hands and legs.

Kim stood up from her landing crouch, trying to recover from her impulsive move. Ron had crumpled to the floor and didn't look to be moving anytime soon.

Shego hopped to attention then, taking on a defensive stance as she said with a vicious grin, "Time to teach you a lesson you won't see in school!"

A hand on Shego's shoulder made her smile falter.

"We're leaving."

Shego blinked a few times at Drakken's statement. "What? 'We're leaving'?" She dropped her stance to stare at him. "_Why_?"

"I'm not… Feeling it anymore," Drakken said lamely, still refusing to look Kim, or anyone, in the face.

The green woman rubbed her temples. "You're really going to let her throw you off _that_ much?"

"I-.. Erm-.. Nnnngh…!" His face twisted into a snarl as he said, "I'm the boss, and I said we're leaving! With or without you!" He pivoted clean on his right heel and began stomping away.

"...ugh." She gave Kim a glare. "You and your freakish idea of a distraction actually worked. Congratulations. Hope it was worth it." The mercenary followed behind Drakken, her shoulders tense and arms stiff against her sides as she also stomped away. "Ta-ta for now, Kimmie."

Kim had taken a loose defensive posture, but let it go when the two began to leave. She was certain she was feeling the same way Drakken was: confused, baffled, _no_ idea what had happened…

She reluctantly and fearfully turned to Ron then, expecting the worst.

He had gotten to his feet. He wasn't looking at her, but his expression had changed to something more confused than whatever it had been before.

"I, ah…" Ron threw a quick glance at her. "That was… One way to take Drakken down…?"

"Ron…" What could she say? 'Sorry for totally cheating and breaking your trust with one little off-the-cuff decision'? She couldn't even explain herself. There _was_ no explanation.

"I, I feel…" he swallowed, then sputtered, "It… It must've been his flower!" Ron's gaze now locked with hers, his face brightening up. Clearly getting into the idea, he continued, "They must have some hypno-whatever thing in the pollen! Got us under some kind of mind control! Getting into both of our heads!" Ron gave her a big hug. "Don't you worry a bit, KP. I'm sure Wade can fix us up in no time flat!"

Kim didn't agree. But she decided to not disagree.

"So…" She kicked at the ground, hands behind her back. She was at a _complete_ loss of what to do. Absolutely no idea beyond standing around trying to find something, anything, to explain her actions.

Ron made the decision for her.

"C'mon, KP! Let's head out." He checked his Ronnicator. "Booyah! If we hurry we can get back before Bueno Nacho closes!"

Simple dependable Ron. Completely glossing over how awful what she did was. Even with his flaws he was awesome.

...but… Well, he was awesome as a person. Not the best boyfri-..

Kim shook herself. Doubting their relationship _now_? What was _wrong_ with her? Ron was… Was perfect for her! Two pieces of a two-piece puzzle. She just needed to get over it.

Her head bobbed up and down, both in affirmation and to get those thoughts out of her head. "Sure, Ron. Let's go."

Ron skipped on ahead, his eagerness for cheap Mexican food shining like a beacon. And, maybe, he wanted to avoid the conversation a little longer. Kim followed behind him at a lethargic pace.

So. She had kissed Drakken. An actual kiss, right on the lips. It was better than she'd ever expected it would be, which was all _kinds_ of wrong. She had done it right in front of Ron, which was a major slap in his face. Shego saw it too, so the odds of keeping it under wraps was nil.

But...

The worst part…

She didn't regret it in the least.

* * *

**A/N:** A basic simple shipfic. More to come~

Big thanks to Alyndra for betaing this fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Drakken sat in his big menacing chair in his large evil study, fireplace alive and roaring, and thought.

He'd been doing that a lot. Thinking. Normally, before the Lorwardians came, it was about his schemes. All the little plans he had to try once again to conquer the world. Nothing else save his mother mattered. It was all for world conquest.

Now? Now… He just didn't think about it. He thought about why he didn't think of it but had yet to come up with an answer. It had become unimportant. Absolutely meaningless.

What had changed? Why was everything so… So weird? Shouldn't he be constructing battle robots? Plotting out how to create Drakkanada? Something? Yet even with those thoughts all he could do was think about why he felt so… Blasé about everything.

He'd been crafting plots, to be true. But even for his worst plots they were down there. This latest one was a grab for cash, trying to take advantage of the distraction of hockey from people's minds. Yet it was half-baked—quarter-baked if he was being honest—and severely lacking in practically everything.

He felt… Like he had everything he wanted. Trying to prove his genius, taking over and ruling the world. He'd already proved his genius to everyone. That was how he got the medal, after all.

His eyes flicked to the framed trinket hanging above the fireplace. Yes, proof that everyone acknowledged his intelligence. The number one thing he had sought: validation.

Was that it? He'd gotten what he'd wanted the entire time? It was a strange thought. Did that mean his goal of world conquest was just him coming up with a reason to keep going in his quest to get recognition? What did that make him? It certainly didn't seem like anything evil. Not villainous behavior.

Out loud he muttered on complete impulse, "Am I still evil?"

"Ugh."

He jumped, confused. Wasn't he alone?

The moan came from behind him. He turned and tried not to flinch.

Shego. At some point Shego had come in with her beach chair and suntanning lamp and set up shop, dressed up in her open-backed green swimsuit. His thoughts were a lot more troubled and deeper than he thought if he'd missed something that obvious.

She had her sunglasses tilted up, her gaze drilling into him. "Are you really doing that again? Wondering if you're evil?"

What else could he say? "Erm, yes."

Her eyes rolled before resuming her skeptical stare. "Are we gonna have this talk every freakin' year?" She got up from her chair and walked over to him, arms crossed. "Doc. Of course you're evil. What else would you be?" Her lips puckered for a moment before a sneering smile crossed her face. "You thinking of becoming a goody two-shoes?"

Drakken cringed. Not at the mockery, or the idea. If anything, it was because he hadn't considered that option. He hadn't considered it, but now that it was crossing his mind it… It seemed like a choice he wouldn't hate. He might even like it.

His eyes widened. A tremor went through him at the thought. The idea of going good was as equally appealing to him as continued villainy was distasteful.

"I don't want to be a villain anymore," he breathed out, the shocking idea needing to be spoken to cement it in his mind. To try and find an explanation. Because it didn't make sense.

Shego's eyes also widened at that. Shock was clear in her body language. It was as strange to her as it was to him, apparently.

Then she relaxed again, shaking her head. "Doc. That's just ridiculous. You? Not a villain? What kind of stupid idea is that?"

He had no answer. All he knew was that it was true.

His doubt of her words must have been obvious. She rolled her eyes again and began dragging him somewhere. He stumbled at the sudden movements but was able to catch himself each time.

Shego eventually flipped around and began pushing him, shoving him forward even with his attempts to stop and protest. Eventually Drakken found himself practically thrown into the community bathroom, a spacious room with toilet stalls, several sinks, and a number of individual showering units. He twisted around, intent on giving her an earful before he realized she was motioning at the wall.

Drakken looked to where she was pointing. He found himself staring at, well, himself. One of the full-length mirrors was hanging in front of him.

"See that?" Shego pointed at his reflection. "Take yourself in. Really let it sink in that you're evil. I mean, look at you!" She vaguely waved in his direction. "The way you look? Do you really think someone like you could function anywhere in 'civilized' society?" A full-shoulder shrug followed her next words. "I mean, yeah, your more recent ideas have been terrible. But that doesn't mean you should give up!"

Drakken stared at his reflection, studying it.

He was fairly tall. His body had filled out with age, giving him an intimidating edge that was only enhanced by his clothing. Adding to that was his gnarled scar, underbite, corpse-like skin, and sloping forehead. He definitely had the superficial image of a villain.

He was Doctor Drakken! Supervillain extraordinaire! Nothing and no one could keep him down!

...but the expression on his face and his body language. Drakken looked uncertain, his brow scrunched together and lips quirked in thought. He didn't look defeated. He just looked… Unhappy. Done.

Done. Yes, that was it. He was done. With all of it.

"Shego…" he said slowly, trying to think his words through unlike his earlier statements. "I, I think…" His head shook. "No, I know. I know…" he turned to her, feeling defeated even with knowing the truth "...that I'm done."

"You're done." Her tone was flat. "With being a bad guy?"

Cringing lightly, he nodded his head slightly.

Shego tilted her head, then her eyes narrowed. "Oh. I get it. Cupcake got into your head, didn't she?"

"What?"

"With that kiss," Shego supplied, a condescending smirk crossing her lips.

Drakken fought against the flush that was spreading through his cheeks as he was reminded of that blasted kiss. That strange wonderful little thing that Kimberly Anne had given him. That he had given back, however briefly. He was thankful that no one had caught that part.

Shego continued, "Yeah, I understand now." She took a step towards him and began tracing her fingers across his lips. Drakken considered protesting, but the expression on Shego's face… Her face had softened. She almost looked relaxed. "You're lonely, aren't ya, Doctor D? That's why you're thinking of giving it all up."

That got him to take action. He took an angry step back away from her and spluttered, "What?! What kind of nonsense are you-.."

"Shhhh." Shego took the step so they were face-to-face again. She murmured, "You don't have to be alone. I'm here." Then, before he could protest further, she grabbed him and dipped him into a kiss.

It was dramatic. Very showman-y for showing her feelings. Drakken had to admit, it was very well done.

Her lips tasted slightly bitter with a hint of pomegranate. He guessed it was her lipstick. A strange combination, one he wouldn't forget. One he hadn't forgotten after that moodulator debacle. Her lips were soft and warm and everything that most men would want.

...but he felt nothing. It was empty. He felt more romantic love towards Kim Possible than he did with Shego.

His mind suddenly stopped. Then, against his will, it began comparing the two kisses side-by-side.

The kiss with Kim Possible had been leagues better than the one Shego was giving him. Kimberly's was filled with a strong sort of emotion, her lips a different kind of soft. Like comparing a bed to a pillow. Or clouds to down feathers. She had tasted like strawberries and smelled like lilacs. It had felt so right, like it was something completely and utterly natural. And for a second he had forgotten everything. Their rivalry. The good/evil dichotomy. His plans, schemes, Shego, everything… And kissed her back.

But curse him, he remembered as fast as he'd forgotten.

It was a few agonizing seconds later that Shego pulled him back up and let him go. A pleased half-lidded smirk greeted him.

"Pretty good, right?" She shook her head, looking at the floor. "Gah, I don't know what I was so worried about. It's you." A small chuckle escaped her. "Got myself all swept up in this idea of what other people would think. Dumb, right?" She looked back up at him and froze. Her lips tugged downward as she said, "Doc? What's wrong?"

"I…" How in the world was he going to get out of this?! Shego was going to beat him to a pulp if he told the truth. Shrugging, he squeaked, "It was… Nice?"

Her lips dropped farther. "'Nice'? That's all you have to say? It was 'nice'?!"

Feeling trapped, he rapidly said, "I don't know what you want me to say!"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe 'I feel the same way'?"

Drakken's mouth opened and closed. No sound came out. He was a bad man, evil or not, but stringing someone along on false feelings? Shego, no less? His best, pretty much only, friend?

He couldn't.

"You… You don't feel the same, do you?" Her tone was confused, a little lost.

Drakken wilted as he shook his head. "No. I don't."

Shego stared. Then her face twisted in an ugly way. "I bet you liked Kimmie's kiss more, didn't you?"

The blatant completely accurate accusation made Drakken have a full-body cringe with a solid wince.

"You…" Fury was clearly building as her hands flickered green flames. Then, turning and stomping away, she screamed, "I can't believe I wasted time on you! My precious time and effort on a loser like you!"

Drakken frowned, the irritation at her dig at him overpowering his other emotions. He shouted, "Shego! Words hurt!"

"I don't care about your stupid feelings!" Her words echoed down the hallway.

"Hmph." Drakken pouted a little as he made his way back to the evil study. That could've gone better. Then again, it could have gone a whole lot worse. Burned hide worse. Overall, considering it was the topic of love and Drakken had just rejected her, Shego took it pretty well.

...that still left him with his conclusions. He didn't want to be a villain. That was over and done with for him. And… And Shego's accusations made him realize just how much he liked that kiss with Kimberly. What did that mean? Was he attracted to her?

It seemed preposterous. He wasn't attracted to Shego in the least, yet one kiss from his soon-to-be-former arch-foe had completely flipped his feelings for her. Drakken wanted to kiss Kimberly again.

And… And they'd been friendly lately. Kimberly actually talked with him. Genuine discussions whenever Shego wasn't there pushing the agenda. It felt nice. Still not to buddy-buddy levels, and she still treated him with disdain most of the time. But it gave him a sliver of hope that they actually could kiss again.

Impossible? Probably. But at least he could recognize it now. Maybe he could find someone like her? Infuriatingly good at everything she did and was better than him at pretty much everything with a side dose of kindness and goodwill that he was jealous of. Kindness and goodwill he wished he could receive.

Drakken let himself start thinking on where to take his life from there as he settled back into his chair. Should he go back to school? He'd already gotten a couple of honorary degrees from some college somewhere in Pennsylvania, whoever they were. So he could honest-to-goodness call himself a doctor already. It might be wasted effort. Then again, he could rub James' nose in his brilliantness by fast-tracking a degree. Prove his superiority.

Or maybe he could join GJ? Not as a field agent, unless he got bored. Maybe a lab rat. ...but then he'd be working under someone. He doubted they'd give him free reign. Hard pass on that!

A free agent? What could he do? Copying Kimberly Anne would be petty and lame. He was hip enough to know that was a faux pas.

"Yo."

Drakken looked up to the doorway. Shego was leaning against the frame in her catsuit, frown settled on her face and a couple of bags at her feet. Strange.

"Just wanted to get this all figured out." Shego casually pointed at him. "You. You're giving up being a villain, right?"

He nodded tentatively.

"Going to be a normie or a good guy?"

He shrugged, but let out a breath he was holding. She seemed to be understanding his position.

"Mhmm." She nodded. "And you have zero feelings for me."

"Well… I like you as a friend," Drakken offered. "You're pretty much my best friend. Ever." Deciding to sweet talk her a bit, let her down even more gently, he said honestly, "I wouldn't give our friendship up for anything."

"Right. Okay then." She picked her bags up. "I'm out."

Drakken blinked. "What?"

"I'm done working with you," Shego said with a shrug.

Drakken's entire world tilted. "You-... You're leaving me?!"

"Yup." She turned on her heels and walked out.

Drakken sat, baffled for a second.

Then he chased after her.

It took a minute before he caught up with her hoofing it to the hanger. She must have really wanted to go with how fast she was walking.

"Shego!" He tried to cut her off but found himself easily shoved to the side. Instead of trying again, he speed walked beside her. "Don't leave!"

"What point is there in me sticking around?" she asked, frown firmly entrenched on her face. "You're going your own way. Now I'm going mine."

"But-... I… I thought we were friends?" His question was lost, hopeless. He knew the answer but asked anyway, praying he was wrong.

"Friends? Shyeah, right. Villains don't have friends." An evil eye was spared for him. "Especially when there's one-sided attraction shenanigans going on."

"I mean…" his eyes darted this way and that way, trying to think of something, anything, to keep her there. "Maybe… Maybe with time I'll fall in love with you?"

Shego stopped, then turned to him, anger and disappointment in him clear. "Drakken. It's been nearly five years. If you don't have feelings now, then you're never going to have them."

His mind scrabbled, glad she had at least stopped her determined march. "What if I…" Think! "What if I paid you more? Double your salary!?"

She actually seemed to think on that. "...nah. It's tempting, to be sure, but I think I'll stick to my principles."

"What principles?" Drakken asked, exasperated. "You're a villain!"

"Yes. Exactly. I'm a villain." A sneer crossed her face. "Something you clearly never understood. I'm not meant to be some regular joe-schmoe. Not a hero. Nothing but evil."

He stood, shoulders slumped, before having a eureka moment. It was underhanded, mean, and not something he would normally do. But he was desperate for Shego not to leave. "You can't leave!" Drakken opened his labcoat and searched through the pockets. Triumphantly he pulled out a series of papers. "You're under contract for another year!"

A strange excited evil smile showed off all of her brilliant teeth. "I've always hoped you'd try that."

"Eh?" He tilted his head as she dropped a bag to the floor. "What do you mea-.."

Moving faster than he could keep track of she ripped her contract from his grasp. Then she lit her hand up, setting the pages ablaze. The smile never left her face as her hand suddenly held a pile of ash.

"Shego?!" Drakken gaped. "Why would you do that!?"

"I'm willing to bet that was the only copy of the contract you had, right?" Her smile turned even nastier. "Good luck proving to anyone that you were smart enough to get me to sign a contract."

He stared. After years of her pulling the contract line, making him adhere to every little subclause she put into it, and she flips it on him like that? It hurt. His chest ached as he realized that he had nothing else to hold her.

"Please don't leave?" he begged. "I, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Become a lame garden variety scientist. Join GJ and go on stupid little adventures that no one cares about. Start up a good guy life with Princess. I don't really know, and I don't really care."

Drakken wilted, figuratively and literally as a ring of petals burst from his neck and drooped. "Please. You're my best frie-..."

"That's it!" Suddenly her finger lit up with plasma as she dropped her other bag and grabbed Drakken hard. "I'm done with this. Time to go night-night."

His eyes widened in shock as her finger settled on his forehead. "She-..."

* * *

Drakken came back to consciousness slowly. His head throbbed, and his left side and legs ached. Clearly Shego just let him collapse to the floor. Typical.

He rolled over and took in a shaky breath as it hitched in his throat. His arms pushed him back up as he forced himself to his feet. He wobbled a bit, but was able to stay standing.

Slowly, like a zombie, he walked the rest of the way to the hanger. Hoping that she had been bluffing and it was just a test of some kind. He entered through the doorway then paused, taking in everything.

Flaming bits of twisted metal and circuitry were scattered across the hanger. Every single craft that they kept in there were wrecked piles. Well, save one. But of course Shego took his favorite big hovercar. It wouldn't have been petty enough if she hadn't. And if Shego was any type of evil, she was petty.

His shoulders slumped as he dragged himself from the hangers back to his evil study. No real thought crossed his mind in the few minutes' journey. All that was there was emptiness. It wasn't until he fell back into his chair in front of the (now mostly dead) fireplace that he did anything.

Drakken sniffled once. Twice.

She… She couldn't be gone! It was Shego! She, she did this all the time. It was just a ploy. Something to make him rethink things.

Tears began haltingly dripping down his face.

...except… Except this seemed different. It felt final. She seemed determined to leave, to go away and never come back.

Short pained whimpers burbled from him every few seconds. He scrunched his eyes, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

Shego was… Gone. For good. He would never see her again. No more snark, no more Friday night karaoke, no more passive support...

Then he screamed as tears burst like a broken dam from his eyes and he curled into himself. His hands grasped his face, trying to stem the flow of tears and hide himself from the world.

She had been his best friend. No one else in his life knew him, liked him as much as she did. She'd braved an alien invasion to save him. Contractual obligation or not, that took some kind of care. As did her apparent attraction to him.

Why couldn't he have returned that affection? Why couldn't he have faked it? Anyone would be flattered by Shego taking that sort of interest in them!

...except for him.

And now, because he was such a strange, freakish sort of man, he was the one thing he'd dreaded the most.

Alone.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, thanks to Alyndra for betaing this bad boy!


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding me." Kim stared blankly at the screen of her Kimmunicator. "Nothing weird?"

Wade sighed. "No. I didn't find anything unusual. You're clean of any sort of mind or emotion control."

"What did you try?" she demanded, brow and lips dropping in a strange sort of angry disbelief.

"_Everything_." Her tech guru began counting off. "Immunoglobulin count, EKG, MRI, ultrasound, hormone levels…" He gave her a helpless shrug. "You're in perfect health! So's Ron."

Kim couldn't believe it. She just _couldn't_. There was _no reason_ she should have kissed Drakken. None. Ron had given her hope with his flower comment. To have it thoroughly crushed, in turn, crushed her.

That meant…

Wade gave a nervous chuckle. "I know it's weird. But hey! Most everyone that've heard about that kiss are taking it as a distraction tactic."

Kim cringed. "How many people would that be…?"

"Erm…" Wade's eyes darted away for a moment before he gave a weird smile. "Doctor Director. Team Impossible. A fair chunk of the villain community. Shego wasn't exactly quiet after that mission finished up." He worked at his keyboard, pulling up a Tweeter feed. "This is Shego's account. As you can see, she worked it pretty hard."

He was right. Kim scrolled back to the day before. Ever since that mission, Shego had been railing into Kim on various things in relation to the kiss.

'Who in their right mind would kiss the doc? I guess this proves Kimmie isn't all there! #badtaste'

'I bet he tasted like blueberries. Maybe that's why she couldn't resist! Lay off the sweet fruits, Cupcake, or you'll get even fatter!'

'Or maybe Princess is finally getting bored of her buffoon? Looking for anyone else so she won't be alone. #desperation'

'Old person fetish maybe? Trying to rebel against Daddy by dating someone as old as him?'

The last one made her flinch. Yeah, she did like older guys…but that didn't mean that Ron wasn't enough! It was just a strange hiccup in her mind. That's all.

"I can see what you mean…" Kim mumbled, flushing lightly.

Wade shifted uncomfortably, then awkwardly said, "I know it's not really my place, but…" He gave Kim a serious look. "Are you sure there isn't something going on mentally? Like, in your head?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "_What_?!"

He frantically waved his hands. "That sounds a lot worse than I meant!"

"_How _could that be taken any other way?!" Kim growled. "You're asking if I've gone nuts!"

"Just…" He frowned. "Ever since the Lorwardian invasion, things have been off with _everyone_. Ron's holding back, Shego's been hot and cold with Drakken, Drakken's plans have been awful, and you, you've been simultaneously backing off from Ron and getting buddy-buddy with Drakken." His finger tapped against his speakers. "I listen in sometimes."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "When?"

"All the time! You guys are pretty much my only IRL social connection. I like to keep up with what you're doing." He didn't seem to feel guilty in the least. It certainly made Kim wonder if there was some way to put the Kimmunicator on airplane mode or something.

"And this is what you're getting from it? That Drakken and I are 'buddies' and Ron isn't my BFBF for forever and ever?" she snapped.

"When was the last time you and Ron kissed?" Wade asked pointedly.

Kim's words were heated as she exclaimed, "We kissed yesterday!" Then she paused, thinking. "...Right?"

"Wrong." Wade pulled up a line graph onto the screen. "I've been keeping track over the last couple of months like I did during your junior year of high school when it was obvious you and Ron were going to get together. There's been a steady decrease in affection from _both_ of you. Hugs have dropped off to levels consist with pre-relationship, and dates are practically non-existent. As for kissing? The last kiss was _four days ago_."

One thought stuck with Kim the most from his observations. "Wade, you _desperately _need more hobbies."

"These are my hobbies, and I like them!" Wade said. "There's nothing wrong with people watching."

"Not normally, no." She pointed a finger accusingly at him. "But not when you're watching intently enough to make up graphs on relationship trends!"

"How do you think I know so much about everyone? There's not always a black and white to everything," he grumbled. "And it isn't like you're the only ones. I've got trends going for Monique, Felix, Joss-..."

"_Joss_?" Kim thought for a second then started slyly smiling. "You have something for my cousin?"

"She's pretty _and _nice. I'm just waiting for the right moment," Wade defended. "Anyway, you're trying to redirect. The trend is that the relationship is floundering."

"So we've cooled off a bit. That doesn't mean anything! We just need a spark."

He gave her a look. "The spark should already be there, shouldn't it?"

A jolt went through Kim, but she continued, "It's just the end of the honeymoon phase. Ron and I are meant to be together forever."

"Do you actually believe that, or are you with Ron because it's what you _think_ you should be doing?" Wade asked seriously.

The question shook her. "I…"

She was having trouble with a reply. Because…because she always did that. Did what she thought people wanted of her. Was that what was going on? Was she just going along to make everyone else happy?

...What did _she_ want to do?

She finally found some words. "I need to go."

Wade looked disappointed. "Kim, ignoring it won't fix _anything_."

"I'm going to go get some advice from someone wiser than me," she assured him. "It's no-..." She cut herself off and sighed. "Okay, it _is_ big. But I'll get it figured out."

"Okay…good luck then." A skeptical frown was the last thing she saw on the Kimmunicator before he logged off.

Kim sat on her bed for a moment, letting herself think of nothing as she partially meditated with her eyes closed. She needed to cool down before she sought the wisdom of a parent. Going down there worked up would just make them want to pry for more than she was willing to give.

She took a few breaths before taking one large one. She released it slowly, trying to also let go of some of her frustration at the same time. Then she opened her eyes.

Time to face the music.

Kim quietly made her way through the house to track down either her mother or father. The tweebs would catch on that something big was going on if she made this a big thing. That was a no go. Keeping them out of her love life was very important for her sanity.

It didn't take long before she found her dad relaxing in the living room, built exactly the same as it had been before the Lorwardians came. He was reading the paper with his pipe in his mouth, still, to his great sadness, on the edge of the couch instead of a chair as he hadn't yet found 'the one' chair. A few puffs were scattered between chuckles at whatever he was reading.

"Dad?" Kim walked over to the couch, fighting to keep from rubbing her arm or biting her lip. She needed to stay cool. Calm. This, this was just a hiccup. Or something. Her dad would straighten her out on this. He was honest like that.

He lifted his eyes from the paper. "Hello, Kimmie-Cub!"

"Hi…" She could do this. It was just a second opinion. "I…" Kim swallowed. "I need...relationship advice."

Her dad froze before his normal petrified smile came over his face. The same expression he always had when relationships were brought up. "Oh! Uhm...have you talked to your mother?"

"I think she's on shift tonight."

"Well, drat." He set down his paper and sighed, a little puff of smoke rising from his pipe. "Have you tried calling her?"

"No…?"

"Here, let me." Her dad picked up his phone and called her mom's number. After a few rings it went to voicemail. "Curses!" His shoulders rolled helplessly and he asked, "Would you mind waiting until your mother gets back? She's probably in a delicate surgery right now."

"Dad." She decided to be upfront about it. "I need advice now. It's important."

"I…" He frowned, then rubbed his head. "Okay, Kim." He began to stamp out his pipe. "What's going on between you and Ronald?" A short laugh burst from his mouth before he asked, eyes twinkling, "Are you trying to figure out how to propose to him?"

Kim cringed. "No. Actually, the problem is on the other end of the scale…"

Her dad processed that for a moment. "_Oh_."

"Yeah." Kim settled on the couch next to him. "I mean…" Where did she start? "Ron and I...we, uhm...haven't been the most romantic lately."

"Ah, looking for something to stoke the fire?" he asked. "I could pull up some of the brochures your mother and I have from our retreats."

Kim cringed. "I wish it was that easy. I think…" she took a big breath "...I think our spark might be gone."

Her dad took the ground-breaking statement in stride. "So it's more back to the friendship level?"

"Yes…?" She stared. "You're being kinda...blasé about this."

"Oh! Well…" He coughed. "I'm not the best with relationship advice."

She frowned. "I just told you that my relationship might be over with my BFF and you're acting like it's no big!"

This time it was her dad that cringed. "I, I just…" He adjusted his collar and guiltily murmured, "I never really thought...that you two would last."

"_WHAT_?!" She was flabbergasted. "But...you've been so supportive! You only gave him a couple of blast-off threats. And you always talked about our future together."

"You two _do_ have a future together! Just, not as romantic partners."

Her arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow as she grumbled, "I suppose you saw the signs and decided not to say anything?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want to burst your bubble. And your mother was rather hopeful that you two would work out."

"Ugh…" Kim put her face in her hands. "This is _awful_."

"Now, now, Kimmie-Cub. Don't think of it like that. Think of it more as…" He thought for a moment. "You found out it's not working out _before _you got married and had kids. I would call that a win!"

"What exactly did you notice that made you think we were drifting apart?" Kim suddenly demanded. Maybe if she knew, she could fix it all. Make it all go back to how things were a few months ago.

"Hm…" Her dad scratched his head. "I suppose it was mostly the little bits of affection that were missing. You stopped hugging him here, he stopped putting his arm around your waist there—which I was grateful for—and there were quite a few less pecks all-around."

"So I need to be more affectionate," she said, starting a mental list on how to fix things.

"...Kim." His tone was strangely serious. It made her pay full attention to him. "Trying to force romantic feelings isn't a good idea."

"But...But Ron and I are _perfect_ for each other!" she said in a pleading tone, surprising herself. Shaking it off, she noted, "We just need the spark again. Be romantic again. That sort of thing."

"Tell me, Kimmie-Cub: what started this doubt about your relationship? Why are you feeling like it's over?"

Kim tried, and failed, to keep from getting worked up. "It's nothing! Just a lot of small things. Things that I'm just having trouble with, I guess."

He leaned forward, studying her. "Such as…?"

"Well…" She went through the list in her head, the one she usually tried to ignore. "He's lazy. Not very driven. When he sleeps, he snores _really_ loud. I don't like what he's planned to do with his life—he's again taking the lazy way out—and I think he could just do better in general. But he _doesn't care_!

Kim heatedly continued, "I've tried pushing him to apply himself. It's worked, but only when I tell him to do something. The only thing he took any initiative on was joining the football team, and that was after _Bonnie _got in his head and he misunderstood a conversation Mo and I were having! He's so easygoing that he just..._ugh_!" Her fists clenched as she growled, "I _hate_ that. I want someone who actually _cares_ about their future! Someone that pushes themselves! Someone that-..." And suddenly it clicked. "...Oh. Oh no."

Her dad nodded a few times. "It's fine, Kim. Sometimes it's the little things that do it."

"But we're _meant to be together_," she insisted. "We're _perfect_ for each other! We're…" her voice started to crack "...We're…" To her surprise, she had started to cry. Somehow she managed to choke out, "...I've ruined _everything_."

Her shoulders shook as she began to earnestly cry. How could she _do_ this? What was _wrong_ with her? They, her and Ron, were an unstoppable duo. Nothing could stand in the way!

Except, apparently, her.

Her dad gave her a big hug. "It's okay, Kimmie-Cub. Not all relationships last."

"But this one was _supposed _to!" Her words burbled from her throat. "This relationship was special! We've known each other for _forever_. How can I…" She slumped down as she asked, "How can I ruin it over so many petty things?"

He frowned. "As I said, sometimes it's the small things that do it. Think on it. Do you think you can handle five, ten, fifteen years of him floating through life like he does?"

Kim imagined it. She could easily picture him with a pot-belly working as a lowly cook at GJ, making refried bean towers and lazily cooking up big batches of food for everyone. Him being content so far down the ladder while she took the reins as the director of GJ. Ron probably would have used her to even _get_ that job, too lazy to do it on his own.

She couldn't repress the shudder of anger that went through her.

Kim sighed, resigned. Wiping a few tears away, she uttered, "So it's over."

Her dad patted her shoulder. "Seems like this branch of the journey between you and Ronald is at its end."

"Great." Her head shook. "It definitely doesn't help that there's another guy that I think I like."

He didn't seem surprised. "Let me guess: older?"

"Yeah." She was glad he didn't ask _how_ old. Her face then drooped. "What do I do now?"

Her dad looked a little awkward as he admitted, "I'm not sure. What do you think you should do?"

She considered it. "There's only one thing _to_ do." She gave her dad a hug. "Thank you for talking this out with me."

"No problem!" He put on a wry smile. "It was about time I took a hit for the team."

Her tears were mostly gone as she asked, "When do you think-..."

Kim was cut off by her Kimmunicator going off. She checked it and cringed. "It's Ron."

He took it as the cue it was and got up, walking out of the room. Sincerely he said before he vanished into the kitchen, "I hope everything turns out well for you two."

She chuckled nervously to no one. "Yeah…"

Then she answered his call.

* * *

**A/N:** Two more chapters after this. Added a chapter at the suggestion of my beta. Thanks again Alyndra!


	4. Chapter 4

Kim stood in front of the doors to Bueno Nacho having a mild panic attack.

Why?

Well, it wasn't every day you planned on dumping your BFBF. Not something to take lightly. Not something any _sane_ person would do, really. Ron was the perfect boyfriend.

...except that wasn't entirely true. He had flaws. Flaws she tried to ignore. Lazy, unmotivated…to her chagrin, she also struggled with just how much _younger_ he was than her. A full year. It was definitely high up there on the petty chart, but it was there.

Kim didn't like young guys. She preferred them to be older. ...A lot older if that kiss meant anything. Which it probably did.

She replayed it over and over in her mind, trying to pinpoint when, exactly, something had snapped into place for it. There didn't seem to be some magical moment. No faerie dust at work. It was something gradual over the last half year. If she was a betting person, she would've put a few dollars on Drakken having _something _similar going on. After all, he _did_ kiss her back.

And that kiss...

It was beautiful. Amazing. She wanted to do it again. In a way she felt bad; Kim should have been disgusted. Absolutely offended by her own behavior. Drakken was a villain. Not good looking. _Super_ old. Mean, spiteful, childish…

...with a smile that lit up the room. He was funny. Really smart, as their discussions proved. Smarter than she gave him credit for before. He was driven and never gave up.

Yeah, she was crushing.

Which led her back to her current problem.

"It will be okay," Kim told herself as she set a hand on the door handle. "Nothing to worry about. You're just breaking up with one of the nicest, most loyal guys ever because you're into a different guy and things have built up on your end to make him drive you nuts. Right? Right."

And just like that Kim felt like the most horrible person ever. She was stringing along a great guy.

Ron didn't deserve that. Which was why she had to pull the plug on their relationship. Keeping that in mind—this wasn't just for her, it was for Ron too—she marched into Bueno Nacho.

It was pretty easy to spot him. He looked to be as panicky as Kim felt. His general hyperventilating and twitchy eyes gave it all away. Gingerly Kim made her way over. This needed to be handled with utmost care.

She threw on a smile and said, "Ron! Hiiiii." Her smile widened at his sudden double-take at her. Sitting down, she said, "I know you asked for us to talk, but there's something I have to talk to you about first…"

"I, ah, uhm…need to go first. I…we, uh..." Ron twitched this way and that, avoiding looking at Kim. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pants and began waving a napkin like a fan at the blond. Then, suddenly, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said in a rush, "KP, we need to break up!"

Kim's jaw dropped, in both surprise and confusion. Did he read her mind? Was he that bothered by the kiss? Maybe she should try to let him down gentler than he was her? She started, "Ron, that kiss-..."

"I know it was all distraction. Wade's scan came up clean for both of us. But, but that's where the big zebra in the room comes in…" Doe-eyed, he mumbled, "Kim, I feel _terrible_. I…" he looked away "...I've been leading you on."

She blinked. "What?"

"I didn't realize it!" Ron cried, putting a hand to his forehead. "I thought we were meant to be together forever and everything! But, but when you kissed Drakken…" He took a quick glance at Kim's flabbergasted face. "When you kissed Drakken, I felt _relieved_."

"Relieved that I kissed _Drakken_?" Kim asked incredulously. Yeah, she was going to break up with Ron because of it and their floundering relationship, but that was still a baffling reaction.

"Yeah! Well, okay…" he scratched the back of his head "...I don't think it was Drakken specifically. It was just you being involved with someone else. That…that…" Ron sighed and admitted, "That I wasn't _stuck_ with you."

Even with her original plan those words hurt.

Her feelings must have been obvious as he mumbled, "I'm sorry, KP. It's totally uncool of me. I, I thought, _hoped_, that it was Drakken's flower, or a plot, or _something_ that was messing with me. Even had Wade do a super involved scan on both of us to try and find it." Bitterly, Ron noted, "Hard to find something that isn't there."

"Ron…" Her tone was gentle. Mildly happy, even. She was completely and utterly relieved that he felt the same way about their relationship. That it was at a dead end. In fact, tears began to build at how happy she was that she wasn't ruining anything.

He didn't seem to catch it. Ron was close to genuinely crying as he said with a thick voice, "I'm so sorry to do this to you! You're awesome! You don't deserve to get strung along, or dumped, or _anything_." He looked up at her then as he said, "I love you, but I don't love you…like…that…?" He blinked once, a tear falling from his eye as he tilted his head. "Uh, Kim? I haven't really done break-ups before, but shouldn't you be, I dunno, upset? You almost look _happy_! Like, tears, yeah, but you're practically _glowing_…!"

Kim was slightly ashamed it was so obvious she was glad when Ron was so broken up, even through her building tears of joy. But…

"Ron." She reached an arm out and grabbed one of his hands. "I feel the same way."

Ron froze. Another tear fell as he confusedly mumbled, "What?"

"It's okay, because I feel the same way. About our relationship," Kim explained. Squeezing his hand, she continued, "I don't think we're meant to be together like that. Best friends? Forever! But romantically? I…" she ducked her head down "...I don't think I like you like that either."

The blond stared.

Then he laughed once. A strange strangled thing. "You…you mean…? You mean I didn't wreck everything?"

Kim smiled. "No. You didn't. I," she tucked a strand of hair behind her head, withdrawing her hand from his, "was actually going to break up with _you_."

"Oh." He chuckled a few times, wiping at his face while Rufus patted his arm. "Gotta admit, that's a slight ego killer."

"Oh, and you breaking up with me isn't?" Kim teased, a small tear falling with the slight shake of her head.

He pointed at her and closed an eye. "Fair point!"

"So, we're agreeing to break up?" Kim wanted to make sure it was clear.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "We aren't together all romance-y like." A nervous squeak was followed by, "But we're still best buds, right?"

"The best," she affirmed enthusiastically.

They shared a laugh, the last of their tears gone. The nervous atmosphere was broken. Neither of them had anything to be tense or worried about now.

Ron finished wiping his eyes and said, "I'm kinda glad you kissed Drakken as a distraction now! Cleared everything up!"

Kim cringed. Hesitantly she said, "About that…"

"Hm?"

"It, ah, wasn't a distraction." She looked away and mumbled, "I kissed him because I wanted to kiss him. That's part of why I wanted to break up with you."

Ron looked like someone had hit him in the face with a trout. "You broke up with me for _Drakken_?"

"You don't have to say it like _that_!" Kim complained. "I wouldn't act like that if you had the hots for Shego!"

"Who _doesn't _have the hots for Shego?" Ron asked in an obvious tone. "There'd have to be something screwy if you aren't attracted to her! Well…" Ron allowed, "As long as you're attracted to women."

"Ugh." Kim rolled her eyes. "I'd worry about if Drakken was attracted to me, except he totally kissed me back."

"He did?!" Ron gaped. "Like, isn't that illegal? He's as old as your dad! And you're totes 18! That doesn't even _make sense_."

"I know," Kim said, starting to pout. "Yet it's happening."

"I'm just gonna have to roll with this. I guess as long as you're happy, I'll eventually be okay with it. Probably." He scratched his head. "Drakken seriously kissed you back?" At her nod, he chuckled. "Dude's smooth. Didn't even notice!"

"I guess he is," she chuckled. "I think I'm the only one that knew, or else I think Shego would've roasted him on the spot."

"Yeah, right, like she actually cares!" Ron guffawed. "Shego would probably be happy to have him out of her hair."

"So…" Kim tried hard, and failed, to not sound nervous as she asked, "Would it be weird if I tried to at least convince him to go good?"

"What, like seduce him?" Ron tilted his head. "Don't think he'd go for that."

"What?! _No_!" Her face flushed as that particular idea played out in her mind. "I'm not going to seduce Drakken!"

"Okay, I don't get it. Do you mean just walking up to him and asking him to stop being evil? I mean, yeah, never tried it before. But," Ron squinted an eye in thought, "I don't think that'll work either."

When he put it like _that_ it did sound silly. But…

"Like you said, I haven't tried it yet. Maybe it'll work?" Kim sighed, dipping her head towards her chest. "Who am I kidding? There's no way it would be that easy."

"Awww." Rufus skittered over to Kim and patted the top of her head.

"You could always just start up a conversation with him. Who knows?" Ron shrugged. "It could end up like the Fearless Ferret and Ratlady. A good/evil relationship isn't impossible. Just, like, really really hard."

"What happened with those two?" Kim was looking for any scrap of hope.

"I…ah…" Ron looked away and gave a high-pitched giggle. "It, uhm, didn't turn out so well at the end. Villainy was too much of a draw for Ratlady."

"Oh." That was discouraging. "Well…" Sitting around speculating wasn't helping anything. Maybe…maybe a simple action like Ron said, just talking to him, would have a bigger impact than she expected. One never knew. Not the most thought-out plan, but a plan nonetheless. "Okay. I'll give it a shot. Just talk with Drakken. Should be no big." Buffing herself up, she noted, "The worst thing that could happen is he starts trying to kill me again."

"That's true!" Ron exclaimed like it hadn't occurred to him before. "That _is _the worst thing he can do! After all, Shego already knows about the kiss and _totally_ told everyone about it."

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement," Kim flatly said with an edge of sarcasm.

"No problem-o, KP!" Sarcasm that went right over Ron's head.

Kim got up from the booth. "No time like the present to do this."

"Did you want me 'n' Rufus to tag along in case things go belly-up?" Ron asked, also standing and striking a pose. Rufus struck the same pose on Ron's shoulder.

It only took a second for Kim to decide. "Nah. I got this. And…" she bit her lip "...And this is kind of personal. Even if Shego steps in, I should be fine."

"Okie-dokey-loki!" Ron said with a salute. "The USS Stoppable wishes you luck!"

Kim gave him a half-grin. "Thanks." She checked her Kimmunicator's clock. "...Uh, Ron?"

He dropped his hand and asked, "What's up, KP?"

"Didn't your ethics class start, like, five minutes ago…?" She knew the timeline was cutting close, but as it was Ron that asked to get together…

Ron gaped. "I have a _class_ right now?!" He facepalmed. "Why didn't anybody tell me that?!"

"You're going to class at Lowerton U, remember?" she reminded him. "Getting that culinary degree?"

"If that's the case, I gotta get going!" Ron began racing out of the building while loudly grumbling, "Stupid gen eds…!"

Kim watched the doors fly open, nearly smacking a flustered Justine Flanner in the face as Ron made for his class. A soft smile came to Kim's face as she thought on her best friend.

He was so understanding and honest that it made her hurt a little that they weren't romantically matched. That both of them realized it. She wished there had been something more between the two of them, something like the fireworks between her and Drakken.

Yes, her BFF Ron. The nicest guy out there. She hoped he'd never change.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim crept silently through the air ducts at the Caribbean lair, the last place Wade had tracked Drakken to. It was a little lame, but she wanted to try and avoid Shego. All she wanted to do was talk with Drakken. Not get stuck in a fight with a murderous henchwoman.

It had taken her about an hour after she finished talking with Ron to actually set out for the island lair. She'd immediately gone home and completely girled it up. Hemming and hawing over what she should wear. Her mission clothes just didn't feel right for this particular mission. It took a while, but she eventually settled on a loose long-sleeved silver blouse and form-fitting jeans. She decided just to stick to basics; didn't want to scare him off with trying too hard.

But now in the evil lair, she'd checked several rooms already: the large lab, the small lab, the break room with the card tables still set up, the kitchen, the living area…no one. There wasn't a single person around. No signs of anyone anywhere.

Where in the world were Drakken and Shego?

Finally Kim decided to start exploring the areas she'd never been before. There was a strangely well-equipped gym, a janitor's closet, a bedroom with a moat and a giant round red bed—who would need a bed that big?!—a pool room with, strangely, both pool tables and a swimming pool, a junk room full of broken bits of doomsday devices, what looked like locker rooms, for both men and women…weird. Did Drakken even _have_ female henchmen besides Shego?

Eventually Kim came to what looked like some sort of large study. There was a large wooden desk, a few shelves full of books, a dead fireplace, a sun chair and sun lamp in the middle of the room, and a large plush chair sitting just so in front of the fireplace. Sitting in the plush chair was none other than Drakken himself. It looked like all he was doing was thinking. While the sun chair screamed Shego, there was no sign of the villainess herself.

It looked like Kim had lucked out. Shego wasn't around, Drakken was alone, and there was no one else around to get in the way or interrupt their conversation. Perfect.

She quietly opened the grate and dropped down into the room. As expected, Drakken took no notice, her drop down point being mostly blocked by the large ornate arms of the chair. He was completely oblivious to her presence.

This was it. The moment before the point of no return. Nerves started eating at Kim as she imagined all the ways it could go wrong.

Drakken could cruelly reject her, tearing down her impulsive decision to both kiss him and try talking to him about his future.

He could increase hostilities again, going back to their old dynamic.

He could find it so ridiculous that he went into a laughing fit, leaving her to simply leave with her proverbial tail between her legs.

...No. It would be fine. Drakken had been nicer to her lately, and the kiss…he'd kissed her back, however briefly. There _had _to be something there.

Deciding to just go through with it and let the chips fall where they may, Kim cleared her throat.

Drakken suddenly jumped up from his chair. A giant smile popped up on his face as he turned, crying out, "SHE-..." He cut himself off as he caught sight of Kim. The bright sparkle in his eyes dimmed. "Oh." His back straightened as he clearly attempted to look more put together than he was. "Hello, Kimberly Anne." His eyebrow tilted. "What are you doing here? I haven't been doing anything!"

"I just wanted to talk," Kim said, trying to keep a side eye on the doorway in case Shego came in.

"Ah." Drakken sighed. "Well, I suppose it's fitting. It will probably be our _last _conversation."

Kim blinked. What did that mean?

"You see, Kim Possible…" Again he was trying to look haughty and in charge, but there was a spark missing. He looked a little more tired and down than normal. Drakken repeated, seeming to have trouble with his words, "You see…I'm giving up villainy."

The surprise made her visibly react. "_Really_?!"

"Yes." He drooped slightly. "I don't know what I'll be doing—school, GJ, whatever—but I doubt you'll ever have to worry about me in your hair again."

That made Kim's stomach drop and heart soar.

This was it. Her chance. The big hurdle that she was worried about was non-existent. Now all she needed to do was watch out for Shego and talk about their feelings. Figure everything out. If they didn't get it out now, it sounded like he wouldn't be in her life ever again unless she specifically hunted him down. And if they didn't agree on anything, it wouldn't make sense to bother him more.

"That's a shame…" Kim said smoothly, letting her mouth go off on its own for a moment. "Because I like having you in my life."

His brow scrunched together in obvious disbelief. "What?"

"I would miss you." It was a simple statement that spoke volumes.

"You would…miss me…?" Baffled, he asked, "Why?"

"The last few months have been really nice. Just, us talking. I would miss that." She started walking towards him, a half-baked idea in her head. "I would miss _us_. Hanging out."

"It...it wasn't 'hanging out'!" Drakken said with a pout. "I was trying to take over the world!"

"Hockey and cars," Kim said simply with quirked lips. She was almost right in front of him.

"I've just, just been off my game! Which is part of why I'm done. I don't enjoy-..." Suddenly he cut himself off when Kim was face-to-face with him. "Uhm...hi." He shifted back and forth on his feet, clearly nervous with how close she was. "What are you doing?"

"The kiss." Kim watched Drakken freeze up.

"What…about it?" he asked, guarded. "It was a successful ploy on your part. Took even _more _wind out of my sails."

Kim shook her head. "It wasn't a plan. It was all instinct. Because I _wanted_ it."

Drakken gawked at her. "You wanted to kiss me?! _Why_?"

"I think…" Her arm raised up, cupping his cheek in her hand. The scar was a rough jagged crevice under her palm, and it felt like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Strange as he looked clean-shaven, still. Continuing, she said, "I think I like you like that."

Up close she once again got to witness his deep expressive eyes go through a whirlwind of emotions. Fear, confusion, apprehension, hope… All played out as clear as day in front of her. The hope clung there as he said, lips crooked, "Really?"

"Really really."

Suddenly a sliver of paranoia seemed to take him as his head tilted with eyes narrowed as he asked, "And what if I don't feel the same way? What if, if I…" He seemed to be at a loss of what else to say. "Well, just, what if I don't feel the same?!"

"I have a feeling you do, considering that kiss," Kim said in a mildly teasing tone.

Drakken's gaze darted away. "It could have been instinct!"

Oh good, a smooth opening.

"We could try it again," Kim offered. "See if it's the same as before."

He did a double-take, his scar rubbing roughly against her hand. "You. You want to kiss me. Fully on purpose."

"Yes." Kim stood on the tips of her toes so their mouths were mere inches apart. "Do you want to kiss me on purpose?"

Drakken stared, his deep blue eyes drilling confused holes into her own. Then, slowly, cautiously, he dipped his head down and met her lips with his.

* * *

It was even better than the brief kiss they had shared before. Before, there was the blur of confusion and a lack of cohesive thought on what in the world was going on. This time? They did it completely intentionally. Drakken had wanted it again, to be sure. The more he'd thought on it, comparing Shego's kiss to Kimberly's, the more he was certain it was how it should be.

He was actually able to _enjoy_ it this time. Again she smelled of lilacs and tasted like strawberries. A strange yet beautiful combination that enveloped him. Her lips were soft and plump. Puckering a little too much, but that spoke to inexperience. He found himself bending down slightly and tilting his head, trying to get a better angle. As he'd hoped, she tilted her own head just so, letting their lips come together better. He let himself wrap her up into a hug, his left arm finding a home around her waist while his right reached up to cradle her head.

This felt so right. It would've taken his breath away if he wasn't so focused on the kiss.

It took some effort, but eventually he was able to slowly pull his head back, breaking the kiss. His eyes had closed involuntarily at the beginning. Cautiously he opened one, looking to see what her reaction was. If it was special only to him.

Drakken nearly started gaping again at her expression.

She looked _happy_. Her face was lit up, all her bright perfect teeth shining in joy and her eyes sparkling with pleasure. Drakken was having trouble processing that it was because of him. He'd never had anyone react so thoroughly happy to have had a simple kiss like that from him. Even Shego when she was moodulated didn't look as joyful.

"That was _amazing_," Kimberly Anne gushed, the hand that was still holding his face rubbing against his scar. "Totally the best kiss _ever_."

"Including with Stoppable?" Drakken asked, confused. Kimberly must have had terrible kisses if _he_ was the top contender. Strange considering how high on the food chain she was. Then, that statement he made clicked with him. "Wait. Stoppable. Aren't you two dating?" A sort of mirth filled him so much at his next flattering thought that he said it aloud. "Are you cheating on him with me?!"

Kimberly chuckled. "We broke up. Still BFFs and Team Possible. Just not BFGF."

"Ah." He was strangely disappointed. Shaking it off, he said slowly, "So…us…" He awkwardly withdrew his arms and began twiddling them in front of himself, right in Kimberly Anne's face. "What…are we?"

"Hmm…" Kimberly pulled her own hand back and tapped her chin. "I don't know. We aren't arch-foes. Ron's my teammate, my partner, so that's out. No offense, but you and boyfriend don't really go together…"

"None taken," Drakken replied, making a face. He'd always found the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing to be misleading. It implied something completely different than what it actually meant!

"...What about…" Kimberly looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "...Pet names?"

"Pet names…?" One of his eyes narrowed, knowing what was coming next. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're thinking of calling me 'Blueberry'."

"Nice guess, but no." The same smile sat on her face as she said, "I was thinking 'Doc'."

Drakken's brow flattened. "How generic."

"I could always call you 'Doctor D' like Shego," Kimberly teased.

Drakken rolled his eyes and tried to act nonchalant even through the pang in his chest. "Like I'll ever hear _that_ again."

Kimberly rapid-fire blinked a few times. "What does that mean?" Then, as if something had clicked, she asked, "Where's Shego?"

"She, erm, ditched out." He shrugged helplessly. "She's a villain. Doesn't do friendships or...not-evil stuff."

"Oh." She looked taken aback. Then she looked away and bit her lip.

The atmosphere was suddenly awkward. And of course it was because of Shego! Even when she wasn't there she managed to ruin things!

Drakken scrabbled in his brain, looking for any topic to change things around. He grabbed onto the first thing he could think of.

"I think I'd call you 'Strawberry'," he muttered, trying not to look as vulnerable as he felt.

"Oh?" The teasing tone was back as she asked, "Are you sure I can't call you Blueberry? Seems like a fair trade."

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms. "Sure, if you want _something obvious_."

"Like Strawberry isn't obvious. Red hair?" she needled.

He hadn't even _thought_ of her hair. Lamely he corrected, "Uhm, actually, it's because you taste like strawberries."

"I do?" Confused, she mumbled, "But my lip balm is cherry flavored…"

Huh. That was a mystery for the ages.

"Anyway…" She held out a hooked arm. "We can talk this over at dinner."

"Dinner?" He swallowed, putting two and two together. "You want to go on a date?"

"Why not? We're both here. Both probably hungry. I'm hungry, at least. Not the most variety in restaurants around here, but I think we can make do with what there is."

Drakken thought for a moment. "You know, there's actually a pretty good Creole restaurant about a half hour flight away." He cringed as he remembered the hanger. "You're going to have to drive, though. Shego destroyed all my hovercars and I don't know how to drive boats."

"It's no big." Kimberly shrugged. "You'll just have to give me directions." Her outstretched arm wiggled. "You coming?"

Drakken stared for a moment before he entwined his arm with hers. Giving her a giant smile, he chirped, "Let's go!"

For some reason a blush crossed her face as she looked at him. "Yeah." She gave his arm a squeeze. "First date, here we come!"

She began leading him out to where she had parked her car, wherever it was. Drakken followed mindlessly beside her as he let himself think.

This was all sudden. Very sudden and strange and unlikely. Just a few days ago he had been a villain, following his normal MO with Shego at his side. Now he was a civilian going on his first date with _Kim Possible_.

But…it wasn't bad. It was sudden, to be sure, but it wasn't bad. In fact, it was good! Good things were happening. True, he didn't know what he would do with his future, but he was sure Kimberly had a solid plan. She always did.

Then a great—no, a _brilliant_—idea struck him.

"Do you think I could join Team Possible?"

* * *

**A/N:** That's pretty much it, folks! Someone asked me if there was going to be more than this. Probably not. I wrote this as a tasty Drakkim treat for myself and the ten other people out there that like this sorta thing. If I do add to it, it won't be anytime soon. And it would be a lot more dramatic and complicated. Just enjoy this simplicity for now~

Again, thanks Alyndra!


End file.
